An analog to digital (A/D) converter is often used in a wireless communication device (e.g., a base station) to convert an analog signal to a digital signal. In some cases, an A/D converter may be used in a device that converts an input signal (e.g., voltage or current) to a digital number proportional to the magnitude of the input signal.